Winter break !
by bananaramaX
Summary: story of when the Cullens go to a cabin in the alps for winter break, the cullens are vampires and bella is human. snowball fights,pushing boundries and fun are Guaranteed !
1. Chapter 1

Spring Break 

Chapter 1 

Bella POV 

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy, As from where I was lying in my bed I could see Edward sitting in the rocking chair making his way through my well thumbed version of Mansfield park.

He must of realised I had woken up as he came over to the bed and pecked me on the cheek. He then spoke it a soft whisper.

'morning love' His voice sent a shiver down my spine, I don't think I would ever get used to those velvet tones.

He then went to the window and said his goodbyes and said he would be around to pick me up for school later. As soon as he had gone I jumped out of bed, found some clothes that were scattered on the floor.

I then proceeded to run to the shower as I noticed the time I was half an hour later than usual.

As I let the water of the shower run over me, my mind wandered to the topic of Edward as it usually did. And I began to wonder and think up ways of him letting his guard down regarding our relationship. But I knew nothing was going to change the boundaries Edward had put forward and no amount of wishing was going to change this.

The water had now turned cold meaning I was even later than I was before. I hastily put on my tank top and jeans, and putting my hair up into a messy bun. And I already knew the looks of despair Alice was going to give me over my outfit.

As I ran down the stairs I heard Charlie shut the backdoor and shout a hurried goodbye, least I wasn't the only one running late this morning.

As soon as I had eaten half a cereal bar, I heard the familiar sound of Edwards Volvo pull into the drive. I grabbed my bag from the nearby chair and went to greet them both.

Alice and Edward were standing on the doorstep as I opened the door, As I stood taking in Edwards appearance I would never get over that beauty and why he would want someone as plain as me, but I could see the love in those golden orbs and he told me enough that he loved me.

As I took a step forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug, and I had to admit that I missed him even though I had seen him only about an hour ago.

As I let him go Alice was giving me a beaming smile that make me suspicious, And I had a feeling that she was planning something and knowing Alice this would include shopping.

The school passed in a whir. And Alice was happy even for Alice, she couldn't keep that beaming smile off her face. And this had me even more suspicious.

As we drove to my house, Alice invited me over to Cullen's around 7 o'clock. Alice drove back Edwards Volvo and he stayed with me until I had to start preparing Charlie's dinner and he said he would come around to pick me up later.

I felt that there was a reason for Alice inviting over tonight, and maybe all would be relieved why she had been acting overly happy all day. These were the worst part of the day, As this was my time without Edward and I missed him and all I can say is thank god I eat. Because if I didn't I would have nothing to occupy my mind.

Charlie came home around six, and as we ate dinner we sat in companionable silence, with him reading the newspaper, he was umming and ahhing at all the articles he read. I thought I had better tell him I was going to Cullen's. He muttered 'fine' as his attention was on the sports programme on the flat screen.

7 o'clock rolled around quickly enough, Edward picked me up at seven on the dot. As we reached the Cullen's house he helped me out of the car, and as soon as I was inside Alice came bounding up to me and said in her musical voice 'I have a surprise for you' oh yeah! How I love surprise. I really hoped it wasn't shopping.

Alice led me into the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa, they both smiled at me as I came in.

Alice started talking ' Bella, you know its spring break from Saturday don't you?' I had actually completely forgotten but replied 'yes Alice'

'well we as a family go up to the alps to a log cabin, and we all wondered if you would like to come with us?' I stood there stunned I had never been out of the U.S let alone to France. I was overwhelmed that they thought as me as part of the family, and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes'

Esme broke the silence by saying 'Bella, we didn't think twice about it, your part of the family now' now the tears were going to come, as I could feel them brimming over and sliding down my cheeks. I choked out 'ok'

Alice's eyes lit up and she squealed 'shopping' I groaned at this I knew she was going to get shopping in there somewhere and attempt to buy me a whole new wardrobe.

' And Edward would be a right old moody guts, if he was parted from you for two weeks' I smiled at this and after I thought about it I decided it would be fun, As Edward would be there to catch me when I fall and I had always wanted to learn to ski. I just thought of one small problem Charlie.

Alice seemed to sense my worry, and chirped in I've already ask Charlie and he said yes on one condition that you have your own room or that you don't sleep in the same room as Edward.

Edward was now driving me home I was excited about the trip, and Alice had planned to get me kitted out tomorrow and we were going to mall after school tomorrow. I was most excited that I would have 2 whole interrupted weeks with Edward, true bliss.

And the devil in my head, your going to try and push his boundaries I shook those thoughts away, as there was no way he would let me get away with that.

**Please read and review**

**I really enjoy reading feedback, give me your opinions and where you want this story to go! **


	2. Chapter 2

Winter break 

Chapter 2 

Alice was meeting me at my house, at 4.30 for our shopping trip. Once I had returned from school I grabbed my good purse and deposited in my bag.

I changed from my shirt into a tank top as it would be easier to get in and out of, as all I would be doing all afternoon is taking it off and on.

Alice like her brother was time savvy, and arrived at my house at four thirty on the dot. I don't know how they did that always being on time?, maybe its one of there vampire traits, who knows?

As we raced towards the shopping centre, in Alice's yellow Porsche. She hummed along to the radio excitedly, this girl was seriously high on shopping I just didn't get it.

She turned off the radio, and asked in a serious tone 'Bella do you have something to tell me?' oh god! What had I decided I tried racking my brains for several minutes but nothing popped up.

I must of looked puzzled, as she said 'you decided last night that you are going to find a way to get around my brothers boundaries' she smirked at me.

I gasped, she just chuckled at this 'I..I..I.. Didn't think I had decided anything I thought that was the devil in my mind talking and had shook him off'

She turned her face my way and raised her eyebrows, she then really surprised me 'I think he can test his boundaries and I think he's cable of more, than he gives himself credit for and I'm just saying if you need help I'm here?'

After she had finished talking I just gaped at her, had I really made the decisions apparently so and Alice was willing to help. I didn't even know what I was going to do yet.

As we arrived at the mall, Alice was practically bouncing in her seat she was so excited at the shopping opportunity.

As we stepped out of the car she was bouncing towards the mall, I followed her with less enuthastic walk. Thankfully she had dropped the subject of Edwards boundaries and I would think about that later, for now I was trying to keep up with Alice as she was loading me up with every colour of skiing attire you could think of.

'come on chop chop ! We haven't got all day there shops to be going in things to be buying' Alice said at barley human speed. She ushered me into the changing room and I tried on all garments settling on about four different ski suits in the end. I liked the blue jacket the best as I knew it was Edwards favourite colour on me.

Then we were off again and Alice took me into another shop, which stocked cocktail dresses, Alice said these were for the evenings and we settled on a black halter neck that reached mid-thigh, a green strapless which had a sequined empire line and a blue dress that was corset like at the top that had a full skirt that frayed out at the bottom.

We then went to multiple other shops, where Alice bought me a couple of sweater dresses, a pair of tight fit jeans and multiple pairs of shoes. I was beginning to get board out of my mind now and was beginning to whine 'when are we going to be done?' Alice answered me by pulling me into a underwear store where pieces of flimsy lace hung from every rail. I began to blush as I saw whips and handcuffs in the corner.

Alice saw where my eyes where, and giggled at the colour of my face presumably, she whispered 'we won't be needing them quite yet' I blushed a deep shade of red.

I was completely embarrassed now, Alice grabbed my arm and began flinging bras, corsets and pants at me. She gave me so many that I couldn't even see over the pile and it was wearing me down so much that I was staggering about the store.

Alice looked at me, 'go on then go and try them on' I went into the changing room and tried on every single garment that I deemed appropriate I.e. not the one that were too revealing.

After I had chosen the ones I liked, I went to find Alice she was waiting for me outside the changing room.

'why do I need new underwear for a trip to a cabin where it is going to be freezing cold?' in my opinion I thought I should buy some long johns to keep me warm but of course I didn't tell Alice this.

She said ' you want to make Edward not be able to resist don't you?' I didn't see how this was going to help as Edward was never going to see my underwear. But I didn't argue as once Alice had an idea in her head she would get her way and they was not way of getting out of it. So I just shrugged and muttered 'ok' while she went off smiling to pay the women behind the till.

After Alice had paid we got me a prada suitcase and we were on our way to the Cullen's house, As we stepped into the car I laid my head on the headrest.

The holiday starts here, as I was staying over at the Cullen's tonight and would sleep in my oversized bed in Edwards room, I was only staying over so that we could catch our flight on time as it was at 6 am in the morning.

Tonight the whole family would be joining us, including Rosalie and Emmett I hadn't seen either of them for a couple of months so was looking forward to seeing them again, but was a bit apprehensive when it came to Rosalie as she wasn't too fond of me, but I was hoping we could bond this holiday.

I was looking forward to the holiday, as it meant a whole two weeks with the Cullen's which would let me get to know them better and I would be able to spend every waking minute with Edward which I was most looking forward to and I had a feeling that some of Edwards boundaries would be broken this holiday.

**2 chapters in one day !**

**you now owe me a review**

**Tell me what you think, questions and what should a happen next!**

**Please! The review button is calling you ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Winter break 

Chapter 3 

As we arrived back at the house I got butterflies I was going to spend the rest of the holidays with my new family, I was really happy at this thought.

As we came around the corner of the long drive way I saw Edward perfect ness in the meadow in front of the Cullen's house. He was smiling his crooked smile.

Alice giggled unexpectedly began speaking ' Bella, you are so predictable'

'why?' I ask surprised, what an earth did she mean?

'your hearts speeds up tenfold, as soon as you see my brother' Alice answered. I blushed and giggled at this.

Once we were in front of the Cullen's house, we got out of the car and Alice and I went to grab the hundreds of bags out of the trunk of the car.

As we collected the bags and went inside we were greeted by Emmett who came and gave me a bear hug.

'Had any accidents lately Bella' he boomed, I missed Emmett he was always so happy and always made me laugh. Rosalie was sitting on one of the Cullen's sofa she smiled at me but didn't say a word.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making Italian for me, they said 'hello' to me, and said my dinner would be about ten minutes.

Edward and me then sat in the window seat and talked about what I had bought, I didn't mention the underwear, which I thought was for the best as I still didn't know what Alice was going to get me to do or what she was planning.

I then proceeded to eat my dinner while Edward talked to me about what we were planning to do throughout the holiday which seemed to consist of relaxing and shopping in mine, Alice's and Rosalie's case if Alice got her way that is.

The others where busying themselves packing and getting things ready for tomorrow, After I had finished eating I had a sudden thought that I hadn't packed. I stood up and said that I had to pack, Alice must of heard me from upstairs as she skipped down the stairs towards and said already down we a wink, what was she up to now.

I raised my eyebrows at her, she began to grin and muttered that I would soon find out.

We passed the next hour or two by watching a chick flick, Alice and Rosalie watched I was trying to keep my breathing steady as Edward had his arms around me and was nuzzling my hair.

I yawned multiple times, Edward whispered into my hair, 'time for bed' and swiftly picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into grey bed shorts and a pyjama top that had a sleep dreams slogan across the front, this was of course courtesy of Alice as she was trying to get me away from my sweats, it was never going to happen.

I sighed walked to the bed and got under the covers Edward lied on top of the covers to stop me from freezing and started humming my lullaby, I quickly drifted off in to a slumber, dreaming of Edwards kisses.

**Sorry this chapter is so short just thought I would update quickly, **

**Please Review **

**Thank you to Ella Bella who was my first reviewer, people review! **

**Plz I need ideas of what is going to happen I have a rough idea, but am always looking for inspiration :D **

**Anna X**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter break 

Chapter 4 

We were now at Washington airport, we would be boarding in twenty minutes, as it was now 4.30 am in the morning! ;lets just say I am not amused that I had to get up this early and am a tad grouchy.

Edward had woke me up at the absurd time of 2 am, and I was less than pleased. But when I opened my eyes to see Edward standing there all my tiredness faded away for a few minutes.

I was then taken out of my comfy position on Edwards lap, to be dragged in to a shop selling cosmetics and perfume. Alice was always looking for a shopping opportunity even at this God forsaken hour. But is suppose it wouldn't affect her as she didn't sleep, dam vampires !

After Alice had dragged me around the shop, she bought red nail varnish and a scary looking cream. That she was bound to apply to one part of my body or another. oh joy!

Then thankfully it was time to board the plane, I was looking forward to sitting in a nice padded seat and sinking into a slumber once again.

We were then taken to the more expensive side of the plane. Should of known we would be flying first class, this is the Cullen's after all. And there was never no expense spared as they had money to burn.

I was now lying back in my seat, Edward cold arms wrapped around my torso, and I had to say I was more than comfortable. And I soon fell to sleep.

xox

After what must have been a couple of hours I woke up feeling refreshed, Edwards arms still securely around my waist. I then realised I had my head on my shoulder.

He whispered 'morning Bella, did you have a nice sleep?' I replied by stretching my arms above my head, revealing a fair bit of my torso, as I was only wearing a light blue camisole and grey sweat-pants.

He sucked in a breath; I turned to look at him, I soon realised that also exposing a fair bit of cleavage and the lace of my blue bra was on full view. I shiftily adjusted my top and shyly smiled and whispered 'sorry'.

Alice peeked through the whole between our seats, and smirked at me. And I soon realised that she had had a vision of this happening and had kept it from mine and Edwards view. I proceeded to roll my eyes, she chuckled and went back to her normal sitting position.

Edward put his arms around my waist once again, whispering in my ear to ask what that was all about, I shrugged and shook my head as if to say nothing. As he whispered I had to concentrate on holding my breathing still as Edward's velvet voice whispering in my ear was as seductive as anything.

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek to reassure him, he gave me a lopsided smile and I smiled back.

The flight was nearly over I was glad, as I had been sitting still for far to long. I was glad to hear the pilots force over the intercom to say that we should be putting our seatbelts back on as we would be landing shortly.

But that did mean that Edward would have to remove this arms from my waist, as we put our seatbelts on he did so. I pouted, he smirked at me. And tried to suppress a chuckle, which was unsuccessful as he then started laughing hysterically.

After he had finished his laughing fit we stepped off the plane, as we stepped off, I soon realised it was cold out here. I was also thinking I now knew Edwards weakness my body, I was now going to need Alice's help commandeering some short and revealing clothes. Whoa! Where did that cone from? I tried to unsuccessfully shake it off.

It looked Alice already knew considering the smirk she was wearing and the way she kept raising her eyebrows at me, I blushed quite a few time this seemed to stop her.

Emmett then came barrelling towards me and swung me around, after putting me down he angled a snow ball right at the back of my head.

He was in for it now 'I'm going to get you back for that Emmett Cullen' I then picked a handful of snow and chucked it down the back of his sweatshirt. He screamed like a girl.

Emmett then got told off by Esme and I stuck my tongue out at him, we then jumped in a taxi and my holiday with the Cullen's have officially begun.

**Hope you like it! :D **

**Thank you for people who reviewed please continue, and people who added me to there favourites/subscribe lists plz leave me a review! **

**As review make me happy, like chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream! (lol)**

**Anna **

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Winter break **_

_**Chapter 5**___

_**We were now riding in a red taxi; I was sitting between Edward and Alice, Edward had his arm protectively wrapped around me as the taxi driver looked like a older version of Mike Newton, his name was Tristian, as the name plate informed us. I'm sure this was why Edward was being so overly protective. **_

_**We had come a few miles, and we were now off the main road and were travelling down a road that could only be described as a track. It was very icy and the car was skidding all over the road, Edward was cussing at vampire speed, at the driver's speed and his lack of ability to drive. **_

_**We stopped abruptly, Tristian turned around 'is this the place?' I looked around and in the distance, up the long drive way I could see that there was three log cabins nestled together. **_

_**Edward spoke in his velvety voice ' that's the place, we can get out here if you like?' the driver nodded and Alice and Edward got out at merely human speed. **_

_**I followed at a more human speed, grabbed my bags out of the boot, I had one large suitcase and a small backpack. I slung the backpack on my back and before I could even attempt to lift the suitcase off the floor, Edward was picking it up and taking it towards the middle cabin. **_

_**As I caught up I took in the beauty of my surroundings, there were icicles hanging from the roofs of the cabins and the trees surrounding them. And the cabins where something else, they looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.**_

_**As I stepped inside, I gasped it was beautiful; there was a fireplace in the centre of the living area, a big, fluffy rug which was the colour of chocolate. The walls were a cream colour, similar to the sofas. I then noticed Edward standing behind me beaming. He breathed in my ear, sending electricity through my body. **_

'_**Do you want to eat?' my body seemed to think so as right that second my tummy grumbled, at the that Edward took my hand and led me towards the kitchen, it was similar to the Cullen's kitchen in forks, as it had all the modern appliances the only difference was that there was a big, sturdy, wooden table in the middle. **_

'_**What do you want?' he then began to swiftly go through the fridge, 'eggs?' 'Sandwich?'**_

'_**Eggs will be fine?' he began cooking me eggs and I asked him where the others where, he said that there where in the others cabins, Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were staying in one. Carlisle and Esme are staying in the other one. I had a sneaking auscultation Alice planned this and I was planning to ask her later. **_

_**After Edward had finished preparing my lunch, he set it on the table in front of me; I began eating the delicious egg and bacon combination. He then sat opposite me he didn't say anything and as I looked up I noticed he was watching me eat with an amused expression. **_

_**I broke the silence by asking 'what is so funny huh?' he then answered my question by saying that he loved to watch me eat as it was something that he couldn't experience and he then went on to say that it was because I was always seemed to enjoy my self. He smirked at the end of this sentence. **_

_**I blushed, and then preceded to pout at him, after I had finished my dinner, I went to the sink to wash it up. Edward came to my side and dried up the plate and cutlery as I washed. 'Would you like a tour?' I nodded he took my hand let me down the hallway, where there a few pictures of the Cullen's scattered along the wall. There were two pine doors along the hall; Edward led me into the one on the left.**_

_**Once I stepped inside I gasped for breath, as there was a four-poster bed, which had a rich purple comforter. The wall furthest away from us was the same jewel like purple as the bedspread. The rest of the walls were a calming lilac. **_

_**To the far right there was a wardrobe and chest of draws that were made out of pine, I was about to open my mouth and ask where my bags had disappeared to, when Edward opened the wardrobe, where all my new clothes were hung. **_

_**Edward then pulled me out of the room, and we walked to the only room we hadn't been in, once we were nearing the open door, Edward murmured 'the bathroom' it was also full of high-tech appliances. The shower was round and was bigger enough to fit two people in. there was also a basin and toilet. Edward then said that he would leave me to freshen up. As we had to go out to explore in four hours, and Alice would over soon to torture me some more.**_

_**I stripped off my clothes and put on a robe, I carried them to my room and got my toiletries, which were sitting on the dressing table. Edward put his head around the door and said he was headed next door to see how Emmett and jasper were getting on, I said ok and he disappeared out of the front door.**_

_**I went to the bathroom and stepped in the shower and washed all the grime of the aeroplane ride off me. **_

_**As I stepped out I wrapped a towel around me, and I thought I would go back to the room as Edward wasn't here and I could then dry my freshly washed hair and find something to wear before Alice got here, or she would choose me something overly revealing. **_

_**I opened the door of the bathroom and walked back to the room. But I had forgot I had left the hairdryer in my rucksack, which was sitting by the front door. I walked into the living room to see Edward sitting on the couch with his eyes closed as I walked into the room he opened his eyes. I stood there frozen I didn't know what to do.**_

_**His face looked shocked at my appearance, as I was only wearing a towel, he shook his head and I came back to reality. I mumbled 'I'm sorry, I didn't think you were here' and scampered back to the room. **_

_**As I got behind the safety of the room I flopped down onto the bed, I thought that he wasn't here, but what had possessed me to come out in a towel. Did I want him to be here? No I couldn't have could I. As I lay there half naked as the towel had slid to the lower half of my body. There was a soft knock at the door, before I could cover myself up. Alice walked into the room she was carrying what looked like a suitcase full of make-up and products.**_

'_**Come on Bella, hop to it' she said nothing about the towel incident, but she must of knew and why didn't she tell me. **_

_**I put on underwear and sat at the dressing table, she began blow-drying my hair and then began curling it with tongs, and she did this in silence. Sensing that there was nothing to say. **_

_**As Alice started putting on my make-up, I started to fidget, 'Bella sit still, he's not mad at you ok' I breathed a sigh relief. **_

'_**Alice, why didn't you warn me? I ask, she replied, that she didn't have time as I made a snap decision. I nodded and she continued putting on make-up. She murmured that 'it may have been a good thing to do, but I think you should have wore the underwear' I gasped 'Alice' I said exasperated. **_

_**Alice continued 'it was going to have to happen sometime' what did she mean sometime. **_

'_**What are you on about Alice?' **_

'_**This is what you wanted taking your relationship one step further' I gasped; she thought I did it on purpose. **_

'_**I didn't do it one purpose Alice' I said **_

'_**I know, but you may have changed his boundary lines unintentionally, talk to him' **_

_**xox**_

_**Once Alice had dressed me in my favourite on of my new dresses, she left and said we were all meeting the rest of the Cullen's out the front in one hours time, the last thing she said before she left was 'talk to him'. I sighed I knew I had to do it and now was as good as time as any. **_

_**He was now sitting at the kitchen table, reading a skiing brochure. As I stepped into the room I noticed he had changed in to a pale blue button up shirt and grey pants. **_

_**As I entered the room he gave me a crooked grin and whispered 'I'm sorry', what did he have to be sorry about I was the one that didn't think what she was doing? **_

'_**I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were here' he nodded and patted the seat next to him. **_

' _**You just took me by surprise that is' he smiled again and leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me softly on the lips. I then attack his lips twirling my fingers in his hair like I always did, but what was different was that he didn't stop me he matched my force and moved me on to his lap. We stopped kissing, as I needed air I was panting hard. **_

_**He smiled at me, and then Alice's words flashed in my mind, 'he's moved the boundaries'**_** I had a sudden need to ask tat very question. **

'**Does this mean…t-that.' He put his fingers to my lips and smiled yes' I hugged him and kissed him on the lips with the most force I had he put his ice cold fingers in my hair. And kissed my lips again.**

**Emmett came bustling into the kitchen through the backdoor, he chuckled and said 'come on lovebirds' we were sitting in a rather funny position I was not really sitting on Edwards lap I was sitting for back against the table facing him. **

**Emmett walked out the kitchen chuckling to him. Edward muttered 'that we were never going to live this down' oh dear god! We are going to be the butt of Emmett's jokes for eternity. **

**As we walked out side, everyone smiled at us, we went to the rented car, and Edward was going to drive. So I sat in the front seat. Alice and jasper got in the back and the others followed behind in a different rented car. **

**As we started going down the track, I turned around to Alice and ask where we were going, Alice answered with a devilish grin that we were going dancing, oh no doesn't see understand how accident prone I am. **

**Quite a long chapter three and a bit pages! **

**Hope you enjoy, it was a bit of a filler chapter to get over Edwards boundaries, so don't know if it is any good!**

**Please give me feed back! Review :D **

**Any one wants an Edward POV?**

**Love you all, you are what keeps me writing! **

**Anna **

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note **

**I will not be updating till the summer holidays, as I am now back at school and will not have much time. As I have now started my A2 courses (second part of a-level) probley write again at the start of august!**

**Sorry about that, but just wanted to let you all know!**

**Anna **

**X**


End file.
